


Правило номер ноль

by jamie_lee



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Правило номер ноль

На самом деле - это клево, серьезно клево. Коламбус так и считал - он спас девушку, заслужил поцелуй и даже погладил ее по волосам, за ухом, как всегда хотел сделать.  
Черт возьми, да он просто герой! Правило номер тридцать два - умей радоваться мелочам.  
А потом была дорога, много-много дороги, и это было почти так же весело, как ехать с одним только Таллахасси. Только сейчас с ними ехали девчонки, и они болтали и улыбались, и вели себя именно так, как положено девчонкам. Ну, по крайней мере, Коламбус думал, что так оно и должно быть. Криста - нет, все же Вичита, было странно называть ее по имени - улыбалась ему теплее и уже не пыталась удрать вместе с сестрой, прихватив их машину и запас оружия.  
Нет, сейчас они ехали как добропорядочное американское семейство (по крайней мере, именно так показывали в фильмах, раньше, до того, как первый недотепа сожрал зараженный гамбургер).  
И играли в игры, в города, во "что вижу - то и пою", в камень-ножницы-бумагу, в "кто ловчее отрубит зомбяку голову" и еще много веселых и забавных семейных игр, которые дарил Зомбилэнд. Они ехали на Запад, или на Север, или еще куда-то, Литл-Рок провозгласила Арканзас штатом всея Америки и до хрипоты спорила с Таллахасси о том, что Флорида вовсе не лучше.  
Вичита улыбалась, иногда смотрела на Коламбуса - ну, вы знаете, этим взглядом, как обычно девушки смотрят на самых клевых парней в колледже, только колледжей больше нет, и парней этих нет - ну, есть, конечно, только выглядят немного по-другому и бегают не так ровно, как на футбольном поле. Остался он, Коламбус.  
И Таллахасси, конечно.  
\- Коламбус, черт возьми, - он обвиняюще перекатывает гласные в его имени. - Ты потеряешь девчонку, если не пойдешь в наступление. Смотри, еще немного, и останешься на уровне "эй, этот парень спас меня и теперь он - мой лучший друг. Я разрешу держать ему свечку на моей свадьбе"  
\- Свадьб больше не будет, - говорит Коламбус и жмет плечами. Священники в святой вере в божью помощь погибли одними из первых. Ну ладно, может, вторых - после толстяков.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он намеренно тянет с Вичитой, ожидая этого   
самого уровня "могло быть, но не сложилось". По крайней мере, когда Литл-Рок засыпает, а Таллахасси отправляется поразвлечься, Коламбус гипнотизирует огонь в очередном камине очередного особняка, и когда рука Вичиты оказывается на его ладони, неожиданно думает о том, что Таллахасси перед самым выходом приглашал его с собой.  
\- Криста, - имя дается тяжело, он виновато улыбается, и девушка закатывает глаза, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Кажется, если Таллахасси захочет, у него будет больше шансов с Вичитой, чем у Коламбуса. Проклятье, проще рубиться в он-лайн игры чем понять всю эту женскую психологию. И свою, кстати, заодно тоже.  
Таллахасси за домом, на его плече бита, измазанная кровью, а сам он светится от самодовольства - видать, веселая была охота.  
\- Парень, ты должен был это видеть. Клянусь Богом, эти ублюдки бы прятались от меня, если бы в них осталось хоть немного нормальных мозгов.  
\- Это круто, - Коламбус засовывает ладони в карманы джинсов и раскачивается с пяток на носок. И это странно, потому что раньше он так себя не вел. Ну, с Таллахасси. Да и вообще, с мужчинами. Может, только если с девушками иногда, когда слов не находил.  
\- Ну как, ковбой, ты уже растопил сердце прекрасной мисс? - Таллахасси многозначительно ведет бровью, и Коламбус немного нервно смеется, потому что как-то стремно быть девственником в двадцать лет, особенно после слов о крошке Беверли-Хиллз.  
\- Не совсем, - тянет он, и улыбка Таллахасси почти сразу пропадает в разочарованном вздохе. - Я работаю над этим.  
\- Иногда, сопляк, мне кажется, что ты этого даже не хочешь.  
Коламбусу не нравится разочаровывать Таллахасси, это важно, чтобы тот был доволен им. Это все проецирование на него сыновьих чувств, убеждает себя Коламбус. Он все еще покачивается с пятки на носок и нет, вовсе не видит никакого сходства между собой и влюбленными девушками.  
И нет, он вовсе не говорил сейчас слово "влюбленными".  
Таллахасси идет в дом, бормоча себе под нос "глупый мальчишка, я, считай, привел ему цыпочку под нос, бери готовую, а он...", и Коламбусу неловко. Он придумывает правило без номера, главное на данный момент - Ему Не Нравятся Мужики в Ковбойских Шляпах.  
Хотя нет, пускай это будет правило номер ноль.  
Дороги-дороги-дороги, они едут куда-то в сторону Мексики, они едут куда-то в сторону Канады, и все это сразу и одновременно. Вичита берет его за руку на заднем сидении, как могла взять за руку брата – если бы у нее уже не было Литл-Рок – и Таллахасси закатывает глаза и трясет головой, а Коламбусу немного спокойнее и страшнее, все сразу.  
Иногда Вичита позволяет ему гладить себя по волосам, как он всегда любил, и сама засыпает у него на коленях. Иногда на его коленях засыпает Литл-Рок.  
Они играют в города, поют песни, убивают зомби, когда становится слишком уж скучно и делятся самой разной ерундой, которая стала очень важна. Какого цвета был первый велосипед Литл-Рок, как звали первого парня, которого продинамила Вичита, как называлась первая гильдия, из которой выгнали Коламбуса.  
Пост-апокалипсис, на улицах полно зомби, а их поездка напоминает затянувшиеся каникулы, девчонки кромсают на части шелк в магазине тканей и танцуют с неровными обрезками, хохоча и кружась вокруг них, словно предвестницы бури.  
Мотор закипает и приходится искать новую машину, они идут пешком, а на голове Литл-Рок яркий красный платок, зеленая ткань повязана на бедрах Вичиты, чемодан на колесиках, забитый оружием, катится за ними. Вечный аттракцион, надо только не забывать перезаряжать оружие и следовать правилам.  
Особенному нулевому.  
Таллахасси рисует на очередной машине тройки, по одной на передние дверцы, а Коламбус вовсе не пялится на него, потому что если и пялится, смотри правило номер ноль.  
В очередном особняке обнаруживается шикарное джакузи, и убедившись, что нигде ни притаилось ходячих мертвецов, девчонки выставляют их за дверь с просьбой не беспокоиться как минимум три часа. Генераторы, благослови господь их инженеров, исправно работают и дарят электричество и обогрев, на полу, на шкуре убитого когда-то медведя, Таллахасси с удовольствием ценителя ест ценную редкость – твинки, запивая их отличным бурбоном, и причмокивает губами от удовольствия.  
Коламбус понимает, что пялится на него только после того, как получает невежливый пинок в голень, и потому он неловко оправдывается и садится чуть поодаль, принимая бутылку бурбона. Он – взрослый мужик, он сумел выжить один, он справится с напитком, о да, сэр.  
\- Ты неудачник, - говорит ему Таллахасси, забирая огненную жидкость обратно. – Ты идиот, сумевший упустить девчонку, которая тебе бы дала, ты понимаешь это, парень?  
Коламбус жмет плечами, немного нервно, потому что да, шанса расстаться с девственностью он почти лишился, осталось только еще раз влезть в гущу зомби, чтобы спасти Вичиту и получить в награду уже что-нибудь побольше поцелуя. Или он снова откажется?  
Фантазия рисует странную картинку, в которой именно его, Коламбуса, спасает Таллахасси, и он в благодарность бежит к своему герою и…правило номер ноль.  
Никаких Мыслей о Мужиках В Ковбойских Шляпах, пусть даже шляпы на нем сейчас и нет.  
\- Настоящие парни берут то, что считают своим, - Таллахасси подымается, твердо стоит на ногах и громко шепчет, кивая в сторону ванной комнаты. – Если ты, заморыш, понимаешь, о чем я.  
Коламбус снова кивает, но слова – он всегда делает что-то раньше, чем думает о том, что все же сделал – все равно вылетают изо рта.  
\- А ты всегда, что ли, следуешь своему убеждению?  
Наверное, зря это он так, Таллахасси уже предлагал ему узнать, как именно он бьет рожи, а почувствовать это на себе совсем не хочется.  
Дальше он, кажется, падает куда-то на пол и ударяется затылком о столик, больно, как всегда неловко, но его, вроде как целуют. Второй раз в жизни, ага.  
И мужчина, который вроде как не должен ему нравиться, потому что смотри пункт номер ноль.  
\- Глупый мальчишка, - сообщает ему Таллахасси, расстегивая ремень брюк. – С тобой хлопот больше, чем с Канзасами, вместе взятыми. Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь правильно?  
Коламбус теряет нить разговора, потому что сейчас случится то, на что он вроде бы как уже забил, и да, секс будет, но он все же отвечает.  
\- Правильно – это не ко мне.  
Проходит еще много-много – так ему кажется – минут, хочется так и лежать, уткнувшись лицом в шкуру на полу, его, вроде как отымели и он вроде как счастлив.  
\- Лежать, - сообщает ему Таллахасси и со щелчком открывает что-то, по спине движется это самое что-то и Коламбус бьется лбом о мягкий пол, потому что знает, что сейчас на нем красуется гордая тройка.  
Ну, почти как надпись «мое, не тронь». Или «собственность Таллахасси».  
Завтра они снова отправятся на Запад и Север, быть может, в Канаду, быть может, в Мексику – все зависит от того, что придет в головы его попутчикам. Кажется, Литл-Рок хотела увидеть Великий Каньон.  
\- Черт побери, - Таллахасси фыркает где-то за его плечом. – Я ведь сделал все, чтобы девчушка была твоей.  
Ну да, а Коламбус сделал все, чтобы этого не случилось, но кто бы стал его винить?  
Кажется, нулевое правило придется отменять, оно не помогло. Ну, или чуть изменить.  
Ему Нравятся Мужики В Ковбойских Шляпах.


End file.
